fragmentos
by O.o Kaoru-chan o.O
Summary: drabbles. Ch10.'demons we become' Now there was no turning back.
1. Stay

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything,_

_-Summary- _

'Smile for me.' 'Please, don't do this. Not like this.' 'What do you expect, Sakura? a bed with roses? words of love?.' 'I expect you to love me, Sasuke-kun.' 'Aa... you already have that, Sakura'

* * *

**_Blood_ **

_Blood everywhere._

- Oh kami, please no, oh no, this is not happening...

- Sakura...

Weak voice. Onyx, pleading eyes. Slow breathing and his heart beat fading...

_What have you done?_

- Shhh... don't talk. Don't... don't waste your energy. I am going to look for help. Just... stay, okay?

- Thank you...

_Tears._

- Don't say that. Don't leave me. We... we will get through this. We will live together... we'll have lots of kids and we will be happy. Please... just...

_Hopeless._

-Saku...ra... I

- Oh no, don't say it. Please. Anything but that. I refuse.

_Smirk_

- Please... no... I don't love you! I don't! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!

_More tears._

_Useless _

- I... love... you

- NO. If you love me, STAY WITH ME!

_And he smiles. For the last time_

God... it hurts... it hurts a lot.

- You said it... You said we were going to be happy. That you would return. That you wouldn't die. You said you wouldn't leave again. You said you would stay with me forever. Please... stay...

_Silence_

- DON'T LEAVE ME. Please... stay... stay with me...

_Silence._

-SASUKE!

_  
_

* * *

I was watching an AMV, and it wasn't sad, but the music... oh god the music was perfect... and in the time i was watching it (it wasn't even a SasuSaku), this lines appear in my mind. 

Hope you like it, and i hope i don't have horrible grammar mistakes. (because i know i have some)

This AMV is call "Sasuke must die" and a friend download from limewire. (?)

Please take five minutes to review, is not THAT complicated you know? just click below, ('GO') and you will make me happy :)

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**


	2. Words that cannot be spoken

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

* * *

-**Disclaimer**- 

**Naruto **no me pertence, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

-**Author's notes**-

(yeah, I know, disclaimer in spanish, but... is the same!) Can't help to keep writing about this couple! Is sooo lovely! I love soo much Sasuke (Quien no?). Fine, keep reading, see you at the end ;)

Oh, i almost forgot! i think, i am going to make a lot of drabbles and publish it here (after being corrected by my beta, who is the best!). Probably, 100 per cent, all SasuSaku :)

* * *

**Words that cannot be spoken**

-Sasuke-kun...

The beautiful voice of his girlfriend called him.

-Hn

- Sasuke-kun...

She called him again. Sasuke looked at her, not bothering to 'Hn' again.

-Sasuke-kun...

Okay, now he was starting to get really pissed off.

The two were lying down on their bed in the Uchiha residence. She was resting her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat, caressing his chest with her fingers.

Sasuke was trying to focus on something other than her fingers tracing patterns on his chest. Did she know that it was arousing him? He folded his hands under his head as he stared at the ceiling

-Sasuke-kun...

- What?

Yeah, he was definitely angry. She looked at him with her big green eyes.

He glared at her, with that look that scared everybody. But she knows him, so much more that he can imagine.

She wanted to show him- wanted him to understand that.

-Sasuke-kun...

Before he could say anything, she just sat on his lap, exposing her naked body. Her lips claimed his in a sweet caress. Looking him straight in the eyes-

-Sasuke-kun, I love you.

Onyx eyes looked at her. He would never get tired of her.

He didn't respond- he just acted. He pulled her down, her back on the bed. And kissed her.  
Kissed her like there was no tomorrow.  
Kissed her like she was some kind of drug.

She was so sweet, so fragile. Sometimes he was afraid he would break her. He can't break her. He can't make her cry. He can't see her suffer. He shouldn't make her sad.

Not again.  
He just can't because that would kill him.

But like her, he wanted to tell her that he loved her too. He wanted her to understand it.  
But then, he was never a man of words, was he?

He could never say, "I love you," as easily as she could.

At least not yet.

Not two months after killing Itachi and a month after being forgiven in Konoha.  
If he could not speak the words, he would have to show her.

_Smirk._

He would love to show her everyday.

* * *

Yay! this is sooo much waffy than the first one! (and i didn't kill anybody!), so... next chapter? uuuh, no idea, i will start working (i guess) and university does not help _at all_. But, is SasuSaku we are talking about, so i will make some time for them :)

Hope you like it! and plisss let me a review! 1000 hits (_hell yeah!_) and 12 reviews! Oooh come on! don't be shy! and feel free to insult me if you didn't like it:)

XXX

* * *

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

* * *

**  
**


	3. Sweet Proyect

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

* * *

**-Disclaimer-**

I do not own Naruto, but I do own this fic.

**-Author notes-**

Nothing to say, actually.

* * *

**Sweet Proyect**

"I don't know how we are going to finish this work," barked Sakura.

"We were progressing well on the couch," said Sasuke, he didn't care too much about the work.

Sakura blushed. "We were progressing on other _things _Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smirked at the memory.

Sakura didn't know what was she had been thinking when she chose Sasuke as a partner. And with _that_ work? Kami! _What had she been thinking?_ She could have chosen Ino or Hinata, even with Naruto she could have finished faster than with Sasuke.

Even though Sasuke was faster with _others things... _and she couldn't say she disliked that. But they always finished doing-

"Kiss me," he said cutting into her thoughts.

"Sasuke-kun! We _must_ finish this work!" She could feel the heat increasing. She knew where her boyfriend kisses would lead.

"Just one. Then we continue... Unless you can't control yourself..." He remembered the last time. Sakura had been very committed to finishing what Sasuke had started.

He didn't complain though.

"I CAN control myself Sasuke-_KUN!_" Yeah, she was mad.

She sat, her knees on the chair. She pulled her body along the table full of books and papers, and pecked his lips. She was about to move, when she felt Sasuke's lips demand a deeper kiss. His hands buried themselves in her hair, closing the distance between them.

"Sasu... ke-kun... the Project..." she said between kisses.

"Later," he said. He took the chance to insert his tongue when Sakura opened her mouth to object.

She moaned. And Sasuke tasted victory.

-

-

-

_You always need to know the practical method before you do the theory of Sexual Education; especially the uses of protection._

* * *

_muahahahaha, flaffy! duh! i love SasuSaku! ) and I love a sexy Sasuke -drool -_

lots of review Me happy :) fast update

_how graphic can i be?_

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O **

* * *


	4. The Same

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

* * *

**-Disclaimer-**

I don't own Naruto.

**-Author's Notes-**

**Pleaseee! with this one, could you review me! -PUPPY EYES NO JUTSU-**

* * *

**-The Same-**

The streets were empty. It was silent as two shadows walked by.

One was shorter than the other, wearing an occidental dress, with long and very unique hair that named her.

Haruno Sakura.

Next to her, the taller of the two wearing black clothes, with raven hair and his hands in his pockets.

Uchiha Sasuke.

It was a full moon, and there was no breeze. It was one of those short times that Konoha could breathe in peace. The two seemed not to notice the other. They didn't look each other, they didn't touch each other, they didn't even speak to each other, they just walk by in silence. Each one lost in their own thoughts.

-

-

-

Yes, the night was lovely. She could feel it, in the same way she could feel him relax, the way she could never understand. She could hear his controlled breathing, his steady steps, and she knew that if she paid more attention, she could feel his heartbeats.

She smiled.

-

-

_He is alive._

-

-

Why was she doing it again? Why was she so weak? I didn't matter how many times she did it, how many times she tried to erase him from her memory, it never mattered- because nothing worked.

She couldn't stop thinking about him. She couldn't stop worrying about him. She couldn't stop blushing when he smirked at her.

Damn, she couldn't even stop loving him after all those years.

And for what? He would break her, he would make her cry, he would tear her heart into little pieces and he would get tired of her. And then he would leave her.

Just like he always did.

-

-

Wasn't it always that way?

-

-

But was it worth it?

-

She was still the same annoying girl. She had more curves, but she was still the same. Her forehead was not as big as it used to be, but she was still the same. She could be the second best medic nin in Konoha (Tsunade was still the first), but she was _still the same_.

The same Haruno Sakura- weak and in love.

-

-

In love with Uchiha Sasuke.

But,

She knew. Deep down.

She knew that she couldn't move on without him.

-

_He is by my side._

_- _

She couldn't breathe without him.

She couldn't live without him.

-

-

-

She never could.

_Yes, it is worth it._

-

-

Some things never change.

-

-

-

-

It was like being thirteen again. Having her by his side all those times. It felt like thousands of years ago, but the truth is, that was only six years ago. There had been so many situations, so many feelings, so many battles, so much crying.

And for what?

What was he trying to do?

Was he trying to resurrect old times? Even though, deep down, he knew that those times will never return.

Was he trying to start living life?

What was life, anyways?

Living for revenge? Eating ramen the all day? Reading Icha Icha Paradise? Being the _author_ of Icha Icha Paradise? Helping whenever it is need it? Being cheerful and smiling the all day? Being a medic nin?

-

-

He looked at her.

Her hair was moving in the same rhythm as her body and he could smell cherries.

She was _still _the same- the same annoying girl, one of his team mates, one of his fan girls.

One of his friends?

One of _what?_

-

-

_Cherry_.

Why was he thinking about that? Why was he feeling so uneasy by her side? Why did he feel like there were fifty kunai stabbing him in the stomach every time she looked at him with those pleading, sparking and lovely green eyes? (_Did I just think that?)_

Why was she still so annoying even in his mind?

Why was she still so annoying _even in his dreams_?

-

-

And then she smiled.

It was the same smile that she used to wear when they were a team, when they were chosen as a team, when she asked him if they could go out on a date, when she saw him training, when she saw him return after killing Orochimaru, after he returned from killing Itachi.

It was the same.

_Absolutely the same._

But he was not.

He was not the same as before.

He had lived more than the rest. He had lived more that she had. His life had been full of battles, full of murderers, full of blood and betrayal. His life was-_is_ very dark, darker than she could ever imagine.

He was not the same.

Was she a risk?

Was she _UP_ to the risk?

He couldn't force her. He couldn't hurry her. It was her decision. But _that_ would change everything.

And nothing.

_Nothing _would ever be the same.

-

-

He stood completely still when they reached her door at the end of their third date.

"Wanna come in, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, blushing but looking him straight in the eyes.

And both saw it.

Sasuke truly smiled.

It was a risk; it was something that it was new, for both of them. Nothing would ever be the same. It never was. But this was big. So big that he trembled a little.

He saw her blush. Some things never changed. But thankfully, this change was for the better.

"Aa"

-

-

-

-

-

_Why am I doing this?_

_-_

_- _

"_Because I am in love"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

YAY! I really love this. I wrote it in spanish and i didn't like too much. But when I was translating it i made changes. Too much changes.

I must thank my beta reader (she is so lovely!) that help me with all my drabbles (this will suck if not) and give me a lot of advise to improve myself (my grammar actually)

Pleeease! review! I know you read it! Yes YOU!

Is not sooo troublesome...

And really, **More Reviews-Me Happy :)-FAST update! **

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O **

* * *


	5. Tadaima

Disclaimer. I don't own Naruto, you don't own Naruto, she doesn't own Naruto, he neither. Oh, but Kishimoto DO.

* * *

_Tadaima_

_-_

_- _

Dark was falling on the walls. Light was dying on the surface giving way to night.

Seconds pass, turning into minutes, minutes into hours, hours into days, and days into months.

The bed was cold, the sheets were without colour, and I feel alone. Alone between these sheets. Alone in this darkness. Alone.

This is not what I want.

Now that I am paying attention, this house is too big. _Or it seems so now that I am alone._ Were you always here _alone?_

Time is passing so slowly. As if somebody is punishing me. It is insane. It is a torture.

_Sigh._

My steps are no longer heard. My breathing is already controlled and my body feels so tired.

_Tired of always waiting. _

I am in the bedroom, wrapped up in the sheets, I look at the door before I close my eyes and sleep.

_I am alone_

-

-

I wake up feeling trapped in something. It isn't morning yet, I was still surrounded by darkness. Something warm is next to me; I feel breathing on my neck. I turn my head, and there you are.

"You could have woken me up, you know?" Is all I say. I hug his bare chest, breathe his fragrance and get close to his body, feeling his warmth. There he is, this is not a dream.

"Hn" – He never was a man of words, was he? I don't care, I love him just like he is.

I move myself a little bit just to see his face. I look in his black eyes, the eyes that always drive me crazy. I smile and caress his lips in a small kiss, just to let him know how much I love him.

"I missed you," I say after I pull myself against his chest. One of his is arms on my waist while the other one is caressing my hair.

"Sasuke-kun..." I whisper with a smile, closing my eyes and falling sleep. But I am fully awake to hear him say the last thing that night.

"Tadaima Sakura"

* * *

Tadaima: I am home

* * *

Okay, short I know. I have been so lazy to write in english, or even in spanish. So lazy to translate, and so lazy to do anything more that read SasuSaku fics. Yeah, I am so lazy, but it is very troublesome to translate.

Oh, and you know what! I enjoy watching clouds lately, really, is so relaxing.

Geez, I think I am starting to sound like Shikamaru- pity I am definitively NOT a genious.

Better go or university is going to eat me alive.

(**review-review-review**)


	6. Elevator

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

* * *

**Hello again! Did I update late? uh, dunno sorry. Anyway, I really love this drabble, really is one of my favourites with The same. Hope you like it and enjoy it too.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

**Elevator.**

**-**

**- **

'Are you mad?' asked the young and handsome Uchiha Sasuke, who was walking –rather quickly- on the streets of Konoha, a small city near Tokyo.

The girl looked at him, visibly mad, and hurried down the road, leaving Sasuke a few steps behind. Sasuke sighed, tired. Why did he always make her mad? Why did he always have to be so cold?

He shook his head and tried to reach her.

'Sakura,' he called to her when they reached the entrance of the hotel.

He tried to ignore the enthusiastic screams of some students around him. '_Fan girls . . ._' he thought. He looked at them, very angrily. It got worse. The girls only smile more openly (if that was possible)

The young Uchiha swore for calling too much attention to himself. He looked at the pink haired woman, who didn't take too well to the attention that the handsome boy got. She turned around and walked to the elevator.

'Sakura!' he called again, this time higher. The woman again ignored him as she called the elevator and waited _impatiently. _He was very close to her when the receptionist stood in front of him with a big smile on her face.

"Mr Sasuke Uchiha," she said in a sexy voice... or what she thought was sexy. "I have a call waiting for you."

"I can't!" snarled Sasuke, trying to move to the elevator. He had time, it was on the fifth floor.

"But is important, _sir!_" insisted the receptionist looking at the mad pink haired woman. She looked again at the younger Uchiha and took him by his arm. "It could be something _extremely_ important sir. Please, pick up the phone." She said as she dragged him a few steps behind.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. He could feel his temper growing. She was mad _and jealous. 'Bad combination,'_ thought Sasuke. Every time another woman called him, Sakura rescued him five seconds later. 1...2...3...4...5...6?

Okay, she was pissed off.

And the elevator was on the second floor. He better hurry.

"Uchiha, Sasuke" he barked as he picked up the phone.

"_Hey! Teme! How are things with Sakura-chan? Did you make her cry? Is she mad? Look bastard- If she is crying I will rip you-"_

"Dobe . . ._" _Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked at Sakura. The elevator was on the first floor. "Why did you call?" asked impatiently

"_I wanted to know about Sakura-chan and if you were coming to the party tomorrow, teme!_"

"Baka!" yelled Sasuke. He understood that the phone call wasn't _extremely _important so hung up. He looked at the receptionist with eyes that said 'Get the hell away from me.' The receptionist took two steps back, eyes full of fear.

Sasuke turn around and saw Sakura get into the elevator and push the button that closed the doors.

"Crap!" he swore as he ran to the elevator.

"Miss-" said the nun that was also in the elevator, watching as Sakura pushed the button repeatedly, and Sasuke running. "I think that young man wants to take the elevator as well."

"Don't worry, that man deserves to use the stairs." Answered Sakura with a gentle-_evil_ smile.

"Oh. . ."

Fortunately for Sakura and unfortunately for Sasuke, the doors closed before Sasuke could stop them. The last thing he saw was Sakura's satisfied smile.

"_Fuck!_" he swore again Sasuke, hitting the closed doors.

-

-

Sakura said goodbye with a smile to the nun on the seventh floor. When the doors opened when she saw the young Sasuke with breathing hard in front of her.

Surprised by his speed, she couldn't say a word, but she could think about how sexy he looked.

Sasuke cut the visual contact and looked at the nun before him. "Would you mind stepping off here?" he said stepping inside, making sure Sakura got in again, too.

"No, not at all." said the woman with a slight blush, and she left.

The doors closed behind her and only Sasuke and Sakura were on the elevator.

_Alone._

Sakura noticed this and crossed her arms and looked at the other side with a frown, _AGAIN_ ignoring at the young Uchiha.

Sasuke, tired of that behaviour took her by the shoulders and pushed her into a corner. Both of his hands on either side of her head. She was not going to run away.

"Do not ignore me." he said, looking her straight in the eyes. Sakura was not surprised, she was used to being in corners. Thanks to him, anyway.

"You deserve it!" she said between teeth. Green vs black.

"Hell Sakura! Stop this nonsense!"

"Nonsense!? NONSENSE!?" she repeated again, agitated. "I don't think is nonsense Uchiha-_san_!" Oh yeah, she was very mad to call him –san "- but of course, to Sasuke-sama this is all nonsense, and we will have to do whatever he wants!!" barked angry.

"I told you I didn't trust Itachi!" he screamed. Hey! He could be mad too!

His brother always took everything. Their parents respect, the honour of his surname, the position of president in the family company. Always the best at everything.

He was not going to have Sakura.

Not that.

Never that.

"No," Sakura said in a whisper, "you don't trust _me_," her low tone; her eyes cutting from eye contact, and the way her shoulders trembled were all sign of a soon to be crying Sakura. With his fingers he traced the shape of her face, 'til he reached her chin, which he pulled up. She resisted but when he said her name she obeyed the tug.

Two watery eyes looked at him as tears ran down her cheeks. Sasuke had to use all his strength to control himself, seeing her like that and not claiming her in _that_ place was hard.

"Sakura" he said slowly. "I can't stand the idea that you can find my brother better than me. He already took everything I wanted. He took my parent's recognition. Uchiha's honor. He was always first in everything. He has my father respect. He has everything I dream about. That I always fought for. I can't bear the idea of him getting you, too. I don't want him to keep you."

More tears in Sakura's eyes began to fall as a cascade. "Baka... I love you. I will never... ever... leave you" she said between sobs. Her hands trailed up 'til they reached her eyes, trying as hard as he could to stop her tears. It was in vain.

"Thank you" Sasuke said. Sakura looked at him, '_Thanks? For what?_'

She opened her mouth to ask but Sasuke took chance and closed the gap between both lips.

She opened her mouth to ask and Sasuke took advantage of that moment to cover her lips with his. He ran his tongue across each corner of her mouth.

Sakura did not think twice but responded to the kiss, and circled his neck with her arms, playing with the hair of the base of his neck. Sasuke, enlivened by Sakura's movements, placed his hands on her cheek, caressing it, and deepened the kiss to a demanding, possessive and violent one.

He could feel as her chest raised and lowered under his body, as their hands clung to him with force, as her temperature rose, as she narrowed the gap between her small body and his, looking for more contact.

Sasuke let a hand move down her curves, until he reached underneath her t-shirt. He caressed her belly, going up and up… till he arrived at her bra. Sasuke lost all control, when he listened to her moan in the kiss, when he caressed her chest.

He was _SO _going to_ do it right now._

"EHEM!"

"Uh?" said Sakura quite lost. Sasuke, however, watched at his back angered, focus to kill to who _dare_ to interrupt him. At the door of the elevator, there were a group of nuns, some watching them with disapproval and frowning; and the others, the youngest, with a blush in their cheeks. Sakura, blushing still more than they, did not know if it was because of the situation or because how sexy Sasuke looked. Beind them, Sakura could see the opened mouth of the receptionist, and the same students watching her with envy.

Sakura smiled. '_He is mine girls._'

Just when the one that seemed to be the nun in charge opened her mouth to speak, Sasuke cut in.

"Take the other elevator." He said sharply and he separated just enough from Sakura to push the button that closed the doors automatically.

Sakura saw the red face of fury of the head nun before the doors were closed mechanically.

She did not have time to analyze the situation when Sasuke's lips returned to kiss hastily at her lips. He separated a little to let her breathe, and with a smile on his face, Sasuke said to her with _that_ tone that only reserved for her

"_Where were we?_"

Sakura smiled and returned her arms to his neck, sticking to him and kissing him again with all the passion that she felt.

This time, starting over didn't matter.

* * *

**LOL!**

**Love it, love it! I really like this, it's so funny xD! So, if you are asking why Sakura was so mad to Sasuke, don't worry, I will explain that in another drabble in a long future :P **

**Special thanks to: SakuraPetal1 (I update:D), Ghostboy814 (thank you), .chie.x.sieka. (i wil love to do a dark fic, is just that is complicated to write in english for me), DeEmxLiGhTx024 (you are just a doll -love-), Heart's Door (lol, thanks I'll keep that in mind), 0Aya0 (divina!), NorngPinky (Thank you very much!), **

**Well, I think thats all. Ah! and don't forget. REVIEW REVIEW!**

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O **


	7. I hate you

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

* * *

**-Disclaimer- **

I do not own Naruto.

**-Author's notes- **

Has been a while, right? Sorry.

* * *

**I hate you. **

I don't understand. It's weird. I totally hate him. Really _hate._

I know, I know... it's absolutely weird but it is true!

I hate him.

I really do.

He is so selfish, so egocentric, so full of himself, so _arrgh!_ The mere though of him make me sick.

I'm not perfect _I know_, with my big forehead and _pink _hair, who could call that perfect?

Don't get me wrong I love my hair but it's just... too pink. Thank god I have brains _and I USE them._ I don't want people to think that I am shallow just because of my hair. I'm no Barbie, you know?

I am not beautiful either. I don't think I can ever achieve Ino's beauty, but I try to look nice. I dress well and people say I have a charming smile. _I love when people say that_ and they like my personality. _and I know sometimes I can be very impatient or very impulsive but they don't have to know that..._

The point is that _he thinks **he** is perfect_ and of course, the girls drooling over him 24/7 is just great, to him! And for god's sake! Does he has to go out with every single girl available... or what?? Oi! Don't play with peoples' feelings. That is not right! Not right at all.

So fine, I admit that this year he wasn't such a jerk _he had gone out with every girl_ but why does he has to keep asking me out?? Doesn't he know I totally _hate him?_ And I make it clear several times.

'_Go out with me.'_

'_...What?'_

'_Go out with me.'_

'_Is that an order?'_

'_Take it or leave it.'_

'_No.'_

'_Why not?'_

'_Duh! I don't know... let me think- hmmmm . . . Oh I know! Because I totally hate you?'_

'_...'_

'_So there you go Uchiha. Go bother someone else.'_

'_No.'_

'_Excuse me?'_

'_I don't want somebody else.'_

'_Wh-'_

'_I want you.'_

'_Hol-'_

'_So, go out with me.'_

'_What the f-'_

'_Don't curse. Ladies don't curse.'_

'_Oi! Listen here mister, just because you are the GREAT Uchiha Sasuke, and you are totally hot and a complete jackass you can't **make** anybody to go out with you! And I will curse as much as I want!'_

_Smirk_

'_So I am the GREAT Uchiha Sasuke, right?' Smirk_

'_...'_

'_And I am totally hot, right?' Wiiiiiiiider smirk_

'_...' shake of fury_

'_Go out with me. Sa-ku-ra'_

'_JERK!' and she ran off._

I was mad, I'm still mad. He kept that smirk the whole day! He is such a... And the whole year he was...

'_Go out with me.'_

'_No.'_

_Five seconds later._

'_Go out with me.'_

'_No!'_

_Four seconds._

'_Go out with me.'_

'_NO!'_

_Three seconds._

'_Go out with me.'_

'_STOP IT ALREADY! I AM NOT GOING OUT WITH YOU, YOU EGOCENTRIC JERK!'_

_Silence._

'_Miss Haruno, detention after class. You too Uchiha, you can't talk in class.'_

_Arrrgh! I hate you Uchiha!_

'_Good job Haruno._' said the jackass.

That was the longest hour ever! He kept asking me out, he kept that stupid smirk on his face and he kept looking at me with those black and mysterious eyes...

WTF?

No! Haruno! Don't think about his eyes! Don't think about his lovely chicken hair, don't think about those hands and those lips that curve in that sexy smirk...

HARUNO!

I hate him. I want you to know I totally_ completely_ hate him! I don't know what was I thinking when I finally started going out with him. I mean I hate him, right? So, what was I thinking? Oh I know, I was tired of him!

So I went... and kind of... enjoyed it...

But just a little...

And the second time was great too... Mmmhm... but I went because... er... lacking of excuses because I was bored! That's right!

And what if I **am** going to the prom with him!?

And what if I went with Ino to go shopping? And spend almost one thousand yen on that red dress? And what if I spent the last three hours in the hair dresser and what if I was so nervous that I didn't sleep almost at all last night?

Is not that we are going to his place... after midnight... is not because he said he'd prepared something special for me... so what if I shaved??

It means nothing!

Right?

-...

riiiiiiight.

So here I am now, almost naked laying on his bed, kissing him with the same passion he's feeling. Touching him with my hands, I can feel him shudder and I smile. He looks at me with those black eyes that I totally hate because I can see something behind them. I can feel something every time he looks at me.

"I hate you, you know?" I say.

He smiles. It wasn't as shocking as the first time right after the first kiss, but every time he does it something in me shakes and I feel like my heart gives a million jumps. "I know, but you love me more."

Oh yes... I hate him because he makes me weak, because he makes me dependent, because me makes me strong, because I miss him when I can't see him, because I cry when I don't wake up next to him. I hate him so much, because I can't stop thinking about him. I can't stop smiling when I think about him. I can't stop blushing every time he kisses me.

He can be so sweet some times. He doesn't realize, but he cares too much, he is so protective, so possessive, so... lovely.

Oh god... I totally hate him.

"Sakura?" He looked at me with worry in his eyes. I was crying.

"I... hate you. I hate you... so much" but I kept crying.

He smiled and kissed me on my forehead "I know"

And that simple action makes me cry much more. He embraced me and I rest my head in the crook of his neck. His arms round my waist, one hand caressing my back. I sigh and kept crying a little bit more.

"I need to hear it Sakura" he said calmly.

And I kissed him. No doubt. I kissed him with so much love, with so much feeling. He rolled me again, always on top. I can't stop feeling, I can't think, I can't talk, I can't do anything other than kiss him.

I hate him because he made me feel all this and I don't want anyone other than him. I don't want anything other than for him to kiss me, to hold me, to embrace, to said those sweet words, to help me, to make me stand when I can't on my own. I hate him so freaking much!

And it was when I was touching heaven that I scream my heart out.

"I love you."

* * *

**  
**

**-Special thanks- **_Mrs.Efron, Shadow Fox777, Luff, Uchiha Rose, peppermint746, Ghostboy814, MaoAyanamipl, SasukeandNejicuties, MoonlightAssasinDevil, yessirrrr._

**Review? -pretty please-**


	8. Drop

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

I don't own **Naruto,** but I do own this fic.

* * *

**·Drop·**

**-**

**- **

She could hear every drop of water fall in the sink. She could hear the sharp sound of it when it fall. They were fast but notable. There were so disturbing yet relaxing.

Drop, drop, Naruto, Naruto.

_Damn!_

Even when she was far away from him she stills remembers him. She couldn't stop thinking about him and that though makes her chest shrink in pain.  
She close her eyes, trying not to think trying to forget, trying to feel the love, trying to remember that!

So much pain...

_So much..._

_- _

She hate it. She hate to feel this. Because it happens everytime she is alone. Alone in the kitchen, alone in the bed, alone, always alone...

No... not _always_

She have found something that keeps her from loneliness. She touchs her heart and then her belly.

Yes, she is not alone now

-

-

The mere though of it cause her more pain.  
If that was posible.

This time was... unbearable, she couldn't stand it and she dropped the plate.

It fell crashing in the floor, thousands of glasses all over the surface.

-

_Pain._

_- _

_So much pain._

_- _

_Pain  
paint in red.  
Pain  
feeling in lust.  
Pain  
smelling like sex._

_And pain, pain, pain._

_-_

_-_

_- _

_-  
_

"Are you okay?" a voice behind her ask.

"Yeah.. clumsy me" she say with a smile. Green eyes met onix eyes. "Maybe I am tired"

Smirk. "Tired you out?"

"...Silly" she say laughing sofly.

"Come on. The bed is getting cold"

"Another round?" she ask incredulous.

"You'd bet" his voice send her chills of pleasure all over her body.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming, I'm coming. Insatiable" she mutter the last, walking to the bedroom.

-

-

-

_I'm so sorry Naruto... but I really love Sasuke-kun_

_- _

The engagement ring forgotten over the table.

-

-

-

_I'm sorry_

* * *

_I am very sorry for the long delay. I have been TOO lazy. Sorry :D_

_Oh, I am missing my Beta ;O; I don't know where she is.. I miss you Kim...!!!_

_So this drabble is without being betta. Be kind :D  
_

_Review? pretty please? o  
_


	9. Complete

_-DISCLAIMER APPLIED-_**  
**

* * *

**-**

**- **

**.C o m p l e t e.**

He took _everything_.

The love of his family. The respect of his father. The love of his mother, the feeling of being part of a clan.

He took everything without thinking twice.

Why?

Why!?

_Onii-chan..._

_It was to measure my capacity_

Hopeless.

Hopeless.

Deception!

_Don't kill me! DON'T KILL ME!_

There's nothing now. His clan was destroyed. His soul sold to the devil.

No more smiles of happiness. No place to call home. No more of his father's respect. No brother to feel proud of.

Itachi was sure to take everything from him.

Now, the streets are empty. The smell of blood is still in the air. Loneliness is still around and with every memory an agony of pain in his chest.

He never wanted to admit it. He is the last Uchiha, he must behave like one. No pain, no feelings.

Just hate, loneliness, and revenge.

"My foolish brother… If you want to kill me, curse me, hate me, and live a long and unsightly life... run away... run away... and cling to your pitiful life... and some day, when you have the same 'eyes' as me.** Come before me.**"

_Just hate, loneliness, and revenge._

_Nothing more existed to Uchiha Sasuke._

**-**

**-**

_Big and lively green eyes._

_Soft and long pink hair._

_Delicate and gentile movements. _

_Red and full lips. _

_Cheer._

_Laughs._

_Home._

_Smiles._

_Love._

After all the barriers of protection that he had built around himself. After all his strength he had gained as so to not be destroyed, to not to be in touch with anybody. After all the will he had to not put anyone involved with his revenge. After he had left Konoha. After he had joined Orochimaru.

After all he had done, now he looks around.

It is not his apartment, but he is used to seeing it. Is not his bed, but it has been a while since he has been using it. Is not his smell what he breathes when he wakes up every morning, but he loves it. Is not his hair, but he is caressing it. Is not the heat of the covers that he feels every night. These are not the memories of his mother's hugs that keeps him safe. Those are the kisses that wake him up.

It's not his love what he feels. It's not from his clan. It's not his father. It's not his mother love either, not even close. It's not the love he feels for his brother.

_No._

It was different, but at the same time bigger, and it scared him. But it was not the kind of fear he felt when his brother killed his entire clan. Not the kind of fear when the Akatsuki attacked by surprise.

It was a different kind of fear.

Because he felt his world stop when that person fought against Itachi just to win him time.

Because he felt a pain so much stronger when he saw that person run out of chakra.

Because he felt that the revenge was not for his clan, but for something personal, much more personal.

Because he thought his life wouldn't make sense if she died.

Because he wanted to see her grow. Because he wanted to feel her under his body. Because he wanted to hear his name on every moan she made, in every touch he felt. Because he wanted to feel the pressure of those lips over his. Because he wanted to have her in his arms every night. Because he wanted to feel what she was making him feel till the last days of his life. Because he wanted to see little Uchiha boys with green eyes and little Uchiha girls with pink hair. Because he wanted his children to have that smile of happiness. Because he wanted to see that smile every day. Because he wanted to be the one that cleaned her tears, because he wanted to make her happy, because he wanted to show her happiness, because...

Because he wanted Haruno Sakura to himself.

Just to himself.

He looked at the person in his arms. With her head on his neck he could feel his calm breathing and his heart beat on his chest.

_She was alive._

_She was safe._

_She was there._

_She was with him._

He caresses her nude back, earning a soft sigh from her, his lips forming a significant smile on her lips.

_Oh yes._

He would protect that smile.

He wouldn't allow Itachi or anybody else to take it away from him. He didn't want to lose the happiness that cost him so much to achieve.

He didn't want to lose anything.

Because Uchiha Sasuke was complete.

* * *

_So yes, I'm back with this drabble. Hope you like it and... please, reviews? there are a LOT of hits in this collection, and only a few leave reviews. Come on! _  
_I am reading some reviews, so let me explain. I'm not american, english isn't my first language. Spanish is. I'm from Argentina and I wrote this collection in spanish under the name of Little Pieces. So there.  
Oh, and Kate G, I haven't read fics in the HP section, so I don't know that fic, but I will look for it!Thanks for the reviews, but I will reaaaaaally appreciate if there are more. ;)_

_Till next time!_


	10. demons we become

**demons we become**

.

.

She was standing in the middle of her kitchen. It was cold outside, the snow was falling and the last trails of sunlight were on the sky. It was near twilight, he told her it was the safest hour for both of them. She only hoped it weren't their last.

She should be scare. He said this was going to be shocking for her. But while the minutes were ticking by she could only see his eyes and find comfort.

He was tall, his hair was long and brown and his eyes were black. His skin was fairly white; his beauty took her breath away. He was the same man she fell in love before leaving town. He looked the same, but she knew better.

The sun felt and the moon rose. When darkness finally surrounded them his form changed. He grew taller and built. His skin grew darker blue. He had two red horns and a tail. Feathered wings appeared on his back.

She froze on her spot. That was it. He was telling her the true. And when he looked at her with his black eyes she knew there was no turning back.

.

.

review?


End file.
